


Stairway

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss





	Stairway

Sam keeps college radio stations streaming into his earbuds. He doesn't inflict them on Dean, who's profoundly uncomfortable with music he doesn't know, by bands he's never heard of, in styles he's never even encountered.   
  
Sometimes one of Sam's bands will cross over onto the rock stations Dean infallibly tunes to around the country.   
  
"What... " Dean sputters. "What the fuck? Sammy? Is that... is that a freaking banjo??"  
  
Dean's horror makes Sam sigh, but really, it's just Dean. Dean's a rock, who will not roll.   
  
Dean has never upgraded the radio in the Impala, and regularly cleans the heads on the tape deck, babying it along through sheer determination. He does swap out the speakers though, every few years, putting on his "test the sound system" mix tape whenever he does. How it's not warped to shit Sam will never know.   
  
Dean's expression of bliss as Page and Jonesy weave their spell is worth it, to see that peacefulness wash over Dean, when all is one and one is all. Sam lets it play him too, closes his eyes, and tries to remember a time when Heaven was a lady, shining white light, showing how everything still turns to gold.


End file.
